Girl On Fire
by SamanthaLovesWearingSneakers
Summary: After wrapping up a hunt for a Banshee Sam encounter a beautiful woman at the bar Angela who wants Sam in her bed what Sam doesn't know is she's a Demon and Sam's in for one hell of a ride


_**DISCLIAMER: I don't own Supernatural =( I just own a demon named Angela who seduces Sammy **_

_**Authors note: This is my first story so please be gentle no flaming I'm super sensitive and cry easily =( Otherwise please favorite,follow and comment! **_

_**Takes place in S1**_

Her hair stuck out on the sides like a fucked up halo,she was a cute little thing with long black hair,crimson lips were like the devil's fire,bright green eyes casted downwards towards her fruity drink,sugar on the rim of the glass.

She looked no older then 20 or 21 around Sam's age.

"She's totally looking at you" Dean pressed glancing over her way.

"What? She totally isn't"

"Hey boys,here alone"? She asked holding her feltic drinking glass some green kiwi cosmo spilt over the edge of the glass.

"Unles you want us to be sweetheart" Dean grinned showing off his brilliant white teeth.

"What's your name"? She asked placing a french manicured hand on Sam's arm ignoring Dean.

"Sam"

"Well Sam,how about we get outta here,I live near by how about you acompany me tonight in my lonely three story house" She said flirting with Sam,running her clawed hand up and down his arm suggestively.

"My bed is big enough for the both of us" She purred in his ear,her crimson lips two inches away from his ear.

Dean could cut the sexual tension in the air with a butter knife,she was a sexy little raven head with this strange and slightly uncomfortble aura.

"What about-`

"He can come if he wants to,three is company" She said winking at Dean placing a clawed manicured hand on Dean's left leg.

She smirked when she noticed how tight the older Winchesters pants had gotten.

"No can do sweetheart,I got plans with the bartender" Dean said nodding towards a busty red head.

"Aww that sucks maybe another time then" She said dispointed she never fooled around with a pair of brothers before.

"Come on Sam,my bed isn't getting warm by itself" She whispered in his ear slipping her much smaller hand into his."I guess I'll see you tommorow" Sam told Dean smiling gently grabbing his coat from the back of the chair.

"You bet" Dean grinned winking.

"I haven't got your name" Sam told her as they left the bar still hand in hand.

"Angela,Angela Valentine" She grinned showing off a glinting pair of white teeth,with small fangs if Sam could see.

But he ignored it,she was gonna get some from a super hot stranger from the bar.

Sam wasn't the type to hook up with random girls from the bar like Dean did,but this chick was too amazing to let down.

"Here we are" She said digging threw her jacket pocket for the house keys,she was just as amazing from behind.

Once he stepped foot into her house she tackled him,causing him to stagger back slightly her mouth attacked his hungerily.

"Shouldn't we-" Sam breathed gesturing upstairs.

"Fuck it,its too far of a walk" She snarled guiding the youngest Winchester into the small yet comfortble living room.

"Yeah okay" He agreed trying to ajust the tightness in his jeans.

He found himself caged underneath on the fine tan leather couch,his breath hitched when she ripped at his tee shirt running her nose along his collarbone inhailing deeply.

"Mmmm you smell so sweet like apple pie" She purred sedectively,she was littarly purring.

"I just want to eat you up hunter"

"Wait,how do you know I'm a hunter"? Sam asked grabbing her now bere shoulders pulling her up.

Angela grinned brilliantly showing off her fangs,her eyes scanned his toned body his jeans hanging low around his hip bones,making her lick her lips hungerily drinking him up in a heartbeat.

"Oh I just know,Sam Winchester" She said running her nose along his stomach,her tongue flickering along the tanned bare skin.

"Hold on a second"!

She looked up at him innocently,spralled agiest his chest like a rug,nestling her bare chest agiest his perfectly like two missing puzzles pieces.

"Your daddy knows my daddy,a matter of fact my daddy knows your mommy,he killed your mommy"

Sam's heart nearly stopped beating,a evil grin crossed over Angela's face her green eyes flushing gold she was the daughter of the yellow eyed demon.

He sqeezed his eyes shut tightly holding back a whimper, as she licked and nipped up his neck inhailing his scent deeply.

He was about to have sex with the daughter of the thing that killed Jess and his mother.

"And your girlfriend? Pretty little thing,beautiful eyes and hair made me jealous" Angela purred tugging at his jeans.

Sam's hands clamped around Angela's tightly.

"Get off me" He growled cletching his teeth in the most threatening manner he could muster.

"Don't be like that Sam,my dad only killed Jess so we can be together,I loved you for a long time" She admitted kissing him roughly forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Sam jerked away causing him to fall off the couch,where was Dean when he was needed?.

"You know you want me" She growled her golden eyes flushed.

"No I don't" Sam gritted still on the floor attempting to get away.

"You are not going anywhere Sam,I finally found you all those years searching paid off" Brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

Sam sqeezed his eyes shut,as Angela snaked her hand down his levi jeans. "Dirty boy not wearing any boxers,mmmm I like that"

Wrapping her hand around his massive,and hard manhood.

The thickness of it made Angela's head swim.

Slidding off his jeans,leaving Sam to be vonerble and exposed,to Angela's wondering eyes.

Cock hard and curled towards his stomach,leaving trails of pre-cum at the wake,along his stomach.

Angela bent down,blowing on the swollen mushroom head,causing Sam to bite back a loud groan,refusing to let her know,he was in the haze of pleasure.

Swolling his cock whole,causing him to cry out loudly,Angela beamed,that was exacly what she wanted to hear,sucking at the thick grith,to its full capability. Feeling it harden underneath her tongue,swirling it around the long vein,underneath his cockhead.

Sam gasped,despreat to get some air into his lungs gripping at the carpet,was the bitch trying to suck his soul out from his dick?!.

He should be enjoying this,encourging it, fuck! it did feel amazing,even though the bitch that had her lips wrapped around his junk, was the daughter of the thing that killed Jess and his mother! and he was sort of enjoying it!.

What kind of sick and twisted mind games,was his mind playing with him?!.

Angela's peening gold eyes stared up at him,her pink glossy lips stretched over his thick grith,sucking earnlessly at it,like a child would with a lollipop.

"Nnngh"! Sam grunted,back arching off the soft white carpet,fists turning white from the death grip he had,on the fibers of the carpet.

He really couldn't remember the last time he get a blow job,Jess did it to him several times,so this wasn't new for Sam,by all means,he tried a lot of kinky stuff back at College,Jess was open for basically anything,eggar to open Sam up to the world of sex and pleasure.

Angela hmmed around his manhood,causing Sam to cry out as vibrations were sent down his inner thighs,FUCK! that was amazing!.

Before he knew it,he hit his high point,grunting as he coated the back of Angela's throat,with his sticky and hot white seed.

She lapped it up like a kitten with a bowl of milk.

Angela snagged his face,between her small hands,kissing him deeply,Sam being in a deep foggy haze,kissed back,head swimming.

Angela pulled back,licking the saliva away,the smell of pre-cum intoxicating.

She sat up on her heels,slidding down her mini skirt and g-string.

``This is all your getting baby``

She laid her naked body ontop of his,rubbing her wet pussy agiest his erected dick,his cockhead teasing her enterance.

At this point Sam gave up,and let her take control ,feeling weak and helpless agiest the demon.

``You belong to me``

She kissed him as she guided herself down on his hard cock,balls resting agiest her ass,humping agiest him,Sam whimpered.

Her thrusts quicked swiling her hips,when she bounced back down.

"Oh"! She cried out sweat dripping in between her large,bouncing breasts nipples hard and erected,pussy wrapped tightly around his aching,rock hard cock.

"I'm close"! She gasped bouncing on his lap harder,ripping a sharp cry out of Sam,by force.

She screamed out in pleasure,as her orgasm ripped through her body violently,splattering pre-cum all over his chest,with a gruttled cry Sam felt his orgasm wreak through his body,filling the demon up with his sticky white seed.

She pulled herself off his now soft,limp dick,laying next to him,kissing his neck tenderly,Sam's vision swimming before everything around him went dark.


End file.
